Bittersweet
by dr. tempe bones
Summary: Brennan has gotten married and had a child, but the love of her life is gone and will never come home. I dont think it turned out as sad as i wanted it too. R


Temperance Brennan walked around the empty house trying to push the memories out of her mind. She needed to be strong now, not for herself or her friends or his family, but for their daughter, the daughter he will never meet.

They had dated for little under a year before he asked for her hand. She had said yes, even after saying she would never marry and what she thought about marriage, but how could she say no to him. They had grower then ever in that year and she didn't want to lose him. She loved him too much. He made her feel safe and loved, two things she never felt in life, not since that cold December day. They had been married that May in the rose gardens at the Jeffersonian Institution surrounded by the people she loved most.

They had been married for almost a year when he's orders came. She had cried and refused to talk to him for the time being. She knew it wasn't his fault that he had to go to the war. He left three months later, a month before she found out she was pregnant. She had told him in an email that day, knowing she had no way to call him. She had cried herself to sleep almost every night after she found out. She had told Angela the next day at the lab with eyes filled with tears. Angela knew there was little she could do to help her friend and it broke her heart. Temperance refused to watch the news, she was tired of hearing of the war, and she didn't want to see what he was seeing.

The months passed and soon Temperance was 7 ½ months pregnant. He asked for leave to come home and see the birth of his daughter, which they both had to agree name June over millions of emails fighting of the prefect name for her. She sighed has she read his last email over and over. It said he would be home in a month and he had two months at home before returning to the war. A tear slipped from her eyes as she tried at blinked away the tears. The months came and passed and Brennan had given birth too little June on May 8. She had known something gone wrong when he didn't come home when he said he would.

June was now a month old. Brennan sat in the living singing to the little girl with Angela sitting by her side when there was a knock at the door. Angela had offered to get it, but Brennan was already there. As she slowly opened the door she saw two soliders standing there with hats in hand. She froze upon seeing this. Angela had saw the change in Brennan and walked over to her as Brennan slowly opened the door wider and stepped away allowing them to enter. Angela's heart broke seeing them standing here knowing what they were about to tell her best friend. She moved to Brennan's side taking June from her. _Mrs. Booth, we are very sorry for your lose. _Was all Brennan heard when they told her what had happen almost four months ago.

Because he had died in the war he was buried in Arlington Cemetery. Today was the day she was going to lay her safety blanket, the father of her daughter, the love of her life to rest. She let the tears slid down the side of her face as she tasted the salty water hit her lip as she looked in to her daughter eyes that marriored the ones of her father. A dark rich brown, that every one told her would change to a blue as her own, but they hadnt. She was dressed in a simple black dress that he had picked out when they were on case. June was in a black dress as well. She hated seeing that color on her normal happy baby, but they past week June some how knew how much her mother was in. She didn't wake when she normal did or cry when her mother walked away from her crib. She picked June up and made her way to the living to meet her friends who where wanting for her. She forced a smile as she walked into the room but it faded just seeing them there, and not him.

The severce was over as fast as it had started. The two soliders who told her the news had handed her the flag that covered his coffin and it was lowered into the ground. She didn't fight the tears now. She couldn't. They were falling on their own as she watched her love leave her, just like everyone else in her life. After the guns had done their solute slowly people left, all but her and the squints. She had handed June to Angela some time ago and now she made her way to the spot were he lay looking down as began to sing.

_If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?  
Never thought things would change, hold me tight  
Please don't say again that you have to go_

A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go  
Hold your silence  
It's so violence since you're gone

All my thoughts are with you forever  
'Till the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you

If I had told you  
You would've listened  
You had stayed  
You would be here forever  
Never went away

It would never have been all the same  
All our time what have been in vain  
Cause you had to go

The sweetest thought  
Had it all  
Cause I did let you go  
All our moments keep me warm  
When you're gone

All my thoughts are with you forever  
'Till the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you

She turned back to face her friends as she ended and show them all crying. The only one out of them ever to hear her sing was Angela, but she had never heard any thing this sweet and heartbreaking come from Temperance. Temperance turned around and her knees gave out she started crying uncontrolble. She looked up to the sky. _I know I don't believe in heaven, but our daughter will, and now I have too, so I can see you again._ She said to self as she friends kneeled by her. "I love Seeley." She whispered before getting up and walking away.


End file.
